In application WO02/068223 it is already known practice to insert between the rim and the beads of a tire a flexible hoop section made of polymer material intended to provide the connection between each bead of the tire and the seats of the rim by means of metal flanges positioned at each end of the hoop section. Because of its elastic deformability in the radial direction in the central part, the hoop section thus makes it possible, after inflation, to maintain a maximum pressure between the rim and the hoop section.
Now, one of the difficulties in the designing of tires intended to be mounted on rigid rims is that of making them insensitive to knocks, such as potholes.
However, while such a hoop section allows the rolling assembly to tolerate deformation thereof in the radial direction, it was not designed to provide the rolling assembly with sufficient flexibility in the axial direction to guarantee it sufficient protection from knocks against a kerb or holes in the road surface.
At the very least, the inventors are seeking to find another way to form a rim that is conventional and therefore perfectly rigid, making no contribution to suspension or vertical flexibility.
Other known solutions involve strengthening the carcass ply of the tire in order to provide the tire with better protection against knocks. However, for all that, such solutions are unable to correctly reduce the intensity of the mechanical loadings experienced by the vehicle in knocks against the kerb, and they are even less able to reduce the negative consequences that such knocks have on the tires.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 1,250,405A describes a tire comprising three vulcanized zones to constitute a pneumatic casing in the form of a flattened arch, an interior support and an elastic core. That document provides no specifics regarding the ratio (rim width W)/(adapter width L).
Document WO 2013/045618A1 describes a lightweight wheel comprising a carbon-reinforced plastic rim and a wheel centre made of light metal.
Document CA2 281 651 describes a tire and a mounted assembly comprising same. The tire comprises a base for mounting on the rim and means for immobilizing the tire on the rim.
Document GB 2 039 831 describes a mounted assembly comprising a tire and a rim which comprises no removable part.
Thus, there is still a need to convert the hoop section divulged in WO02/068223 in order to give it greater capacity for vertical flexing while thus at the same time minimizing the partial, or even total, damage to its internal structure while maintaining a high level of tire road holding performance, particularly the ability of the tire to develop high cornering or drift thrust. Furthermore, at the very least, in the event of damage caused by abnormally harsh use of the tire, it is necessary to make the vehicle safe to travel over a short distance following a knock that destroys the mounted assembly.